The quest of 3 Mobians and their Fairies
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: "It was told within the prophecy that when the Sonic triplets laughed together in complete harmony for the first time, 3 more, smaller, heroes will awaken and help them with their quest..." The prophecy was correct, but what happens when the newly awakened heroes and their Mobian selves are pushed into another crisis? What even IS this crisis? Is someone DYING? Rated T for Blood.
1. The harmonius laughter

It was told within the prophecy that when the Sonic triplets laughed together in complete harmony for the first time, 3 more, smaller, heroes will awaken and help them with their quest. But who could say it's true? The teenage hedgehogs never get along! So how could they possibly laugh together, in complete harmony, not at all out of sync? Who knows?

Well...

It was a special day for the Sonic Underground, as from that day, the triplets would have been together for 1 year. It was an amazing milestone to not fully break up for a year to both them and their closest friends, as their personalities varied, from Sonia being a Posh Aristocrat to Manic being a low level thief. To celebrate this, they were having a concert, which although used to be a common happening, was now a rare occasion.

At the end, one of their friends, a lion by the name of Cyprus walked up to them, smiling. "Good job, guys!" He exclamed, "But I'm certain that you can preform better next time."

"US? PREFORM BETTER? C'mon Cy, you must be kiddin' us!" Sonic started laughing, and his siblings soon followed. They were laughing, together, in complete harmony... A miracle.


	2. The awakening

Around 2 hours later, in Pixie Hollow, a laugh resounded. 3 - to be precise. Everyone heard it. Viola, the lead messenger of her majesty Queen Clarion, flew into her leader's study urgently. "Ma'am, there appears to be 3 new fairies on the way, but we can only spot one Dandelion seed in the whole of Pixie Hollow!" She said, trying to catch her breath. "Calm down, Viola, calm down... I think I know what's going on here... tell everyone to meet me at the Pixie Dust Tree in 10 minutes to witness something they might never experience again." Viola then promptly left and Queen Clarion made her way to the Pixie Hollow tree, where the dandelion seed was in the middle of a pool of pixie dust, and around the edges of the 'stage' sat most of her subjects. One of them wasn't sitting. His name was Terence, and he had the honours of pouring the pixie dust to awaken the fairy, or fairies. In his hands was a acorn cup of pixie dust, and as soon as Queen Clarion put her feet down on the stage, he flew over to the single dandelion seed and did his magical job. Nothing happened at once, but after a short while, something began to happen. With a bright light radiating off the seed, 3 fairies appeared. There were 2 sparrow men and 1 fairy, and their appearance caused gasps apon the crowd. Queen Clarion hushed the audience down and then resumed the normal ceremony, as if nothing unusual had just happened. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I guess you 3 found your journey here to be pleasant?" The boys nodded, and then with the help of each other, all 3 of them stood up. "Shall we see your wings?" The 3 looked behind their backs. "Wings?!" One of the boys cried out "Me first, I wanna see what will happen!" He ran up to Clarion, who gestured him to turn around, his back to her, and then with a little bit of energy and a LOT of Pixie dust, lifted up his wings. They glew then, after a little flying lesson, the other boy and the girl did the same. Their wings glew too, the other boy's wings glowing a bright green, and the girl's a darkish magenta. Without finding out their talents, Queen Clarion took them to her palace.


	3. Their quest begins

Clarion was worried for the 3 newcomers, she knew what their quest was, to find the Mobian's who gave life to them and help THEM on their Quest, but she didn't know how to say it. "What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue?" The blue-winged boy, who was named Olgivie said with a prankster smile. She then sighed then started to explain to them their quest. "You are needed by the 3 who gave life to you. You must find them and help them in their own quest." "... And where might that be? Not too far away, I hope." The girl, Sophie, asked. "I'm afraid it's a long far away, on a planet named Mobius." Clarion said. She was fighting the tears, she hated sending her people on missions that they may not survive. "I can teleport you there, but I can not help you afterwards." Then, 3 pouches were handed out to each of them. "What is this..." The green boy, named Maurice, asked curiously, "... Golden stuff?" "I've given you each a 3 month supply of pixie dust, it should be enough, you'll not need to use pixie dust to fly when you're around the beings who gave you life." "Wait, how will we know when we've found the 3 who gave us life?" Olgivie asked. "You'll know." Queen Clarion said, and with a wave of her hand, she teleported them to Mobius. "Now what?" Maurice asked. "We look for those 3 being's the Queen was telling us about, that's what!" Sophie said. They all agreed that they would start their quest as soon as possible.

The oracle was watching all this, and with a joyful smile, whispered "The prophecy was right..."


	4. The deep red glow

Quite a few days had passed since Queen Clarion had teleported the 2 sparrow men and the fairy to Mobius. They weren't getting any closer to their goal, and they wanted to give up, but their determination kept them strong.

They were flying over Robotropolis, searching for the 3 beings who gave them life. Maurice and Sophie were complaining, because Olgivie was flying faster than them, again, but apart from that, they were all set on task, and nothing, at all, could distract them. That was, until suddenly, Sophie fell out of the sky like a bomb. Maurice flew down and caught her. She was holding on to her abdomen, her face showed an expression of pure pain, and her wings were glowing red. Her wings weren't the only ones to glow red, the sparrow men's were glowing too, so they flew to the floor. "What's going on?!" Olgivie asked Maurice, worried. "I-I don't know..."


End file.
